It's Too Deep
by Panda Item
Summary: Orang-orang bilang, cinta tidak pernah salah. Tapi ternyata, sekarang aku malah mempunyai cinta yang (benar-benar) salah. MinYoon. YAOI. BTS Jimin x Yoongi. cerita pasaran. warning inside. #TeamTopJimin #TeamBottomYoongi
1. Chapter 1

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Yoongi- _ya_! Bangun! Waktunya sekolah!"

"Yoongi- _ya_! Park Yoongi! Kenapa kau belum keluar juga?!"

Aku masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar anak tunggalku—Yoongi. Tapi anak itu tak kunjung keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Jangankan keluar, menyahut panggilanku saja tidak.

" _Hyung_? Apa tanganmu tidak pegal mengetuk pintu terus?" tanya istriku.

"Aku yakin, Yoongi pasti mengunci pintu kamarnya." Dengusku.

Aku melihat istriku memasukkan tangannya pada saku piyamanya dan mencari sesuatu. "Kau lupa? Kita 'kan punya kunci—" aku langsung menyambar kunci yang dipegang oleh istriku dan segera membuka pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Astaga... anak ini. Susah sekali membiasakanmu untuk bangun pagi" gumamku. Aku melangkah mendekati ranjang Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ ~" bisikku tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Yoongi- _ya~_ "

" _Ehmm_ ~ aku masih ngantuk _dad_." Kata Yoongi lalu membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Tidak. Anak _daddy_ tidak boleh malas sekolah. Ayo cepat mandi, lalu sarapan." Ucapku sambil menarik kedua tangan kecilnya untuk bangun.

" _Daddy_ ~ Yoongi mau _poppo_ " dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, Yoongi meminta sebuah ciuman dariku. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sudah ia majukan.

 _Cup_

"Hihi. Terima kasih, _daddy_! Yoongi sayaaang sekali sama _daddy_." Ucap Yoongi sembari memeluk leherku dengan wajah berbinar. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung putraku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Namaku Park Jimin. Aku adalah seorang pria berusia 27 tahun yang bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan di Seoul. Aku sudah mempunyai seorang 'istri' yang bernama Jeon Jungkook dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Park Yoongi.

Aku cukup bahagia dengan dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi (setelah kedua orangtuaku). Jungkook adalah 'istri' yang manja, perhatian, dan sedikit cerewet. Aku menikahinya tepat setelah ia berulang tahun ke-22. Dan setelah setahun menikah, kami dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki.

Park Yoongi...

Anak tunggalku itu memiliki paras yang terlampau manis. Karena kadar kemanisannya itu, sudah beberapa kali ia hampir diculik seorang pedofil.

Ia memliki sifat yang manja dan penurut. Yang aku sayangkan, ia bukan anak yang aktif. Guru-gurunya di sekolah berulang kali bercerita tentang betapa pasif-nya anakku itu. Salah satu buktinya, ia hanya memiliki dua orang teman yang bernama Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sifatnya berbanding balik dengan Yoongi-ku. Mereka anak yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam.

" _Dad_! Nanti jangan lupa jemput aku, ya! Kalau _daddy_ tidak menjemput Yoongi, Yoongi mau tidur di rumah Taetae saja!" pinta Yoongi.

"Nanti _daddy_ sendirian dong, kalau Yoongi tidur di rumah Taehyung?"

"Makanya, jangan lupa!" Yoongi menarik kedua pipi _chubby_ ku dengan gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah. _Daddy_ akan ingat untuk menjemput Yoongi. Oke?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas dan segera berlari memasuki sekolahnya.

Yoongi mencium bibirku adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Tapi, aku pernah memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan itu pada orang lain. Ia hanya boleh mencium bibir _mommy_ dan _daddy_ -nya.

Tapi...

Lama-kelamaan, aku merasakan hal aneh ketika mengingat bibirku dan bibir mungil Yoongi bersentuhan.

Jantungku berdebar dan... 'sesuatu' di selangkanganku sedikit menegang.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bernafsu pada anak kandungku sendiri?

 _ **Kau akan tahu, apa yang yang akan terjadi padamu, Park Jimin...**_

* * *

A/n

Jadi, gimana menurut readers tentang ff Minyoon-ku yang pertama ini :"D?

Kalo mau aku lanjut, revew please

Kalo gak suka, tolong dengan sangat jangan menghujat : ) ) ngomong secara baik-baik ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**G**_

 _ **Ini fanfic yaoi. Incest.**_

 _Untuk chapter kemaren, aku nggak jelasin yoongi umurnya berapa. That's a mistake._

 _Di chapter sebelumnya aku jelasin kalo jimin umur 27. Beda setaun sama jungkook yang umurnya 26. Itu berarti yoongi umur 3 tahun._

 _Aku samain sama adekku waktu umur 3 tahun, dia sekolah paud ;b_

 _Kenapa harus bangun pagi walopun paud itu masuk siang? Itu karena biar yoongi terbiasa bangun pagii ;D_

 _Terima kasih banyak buat_ _ **yujikwon**_ _dan_ _ **MYHS (Guest)**_ _. Habis baca review dari kalian, aku langsung kalap :"D_

 _Author pov_

"Jim, kau mau ke mana? Mengantar Yoongi atau cari istri baru?" tanya Namjoon, direktur di perusahaan tempat Jimin bekerja.

"Ck. Tentu saja aku mau antar Yoongi ke sekolahnya." jawab Jimin. Ia bergegas untuk menjemput Yoongi yang dititipkan di tetangganya.

Di sela-sela pekerjaannya, Jimin akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput Yoongi sekolah. Jungkook tidak bisa karena begitu ia sampai di kantornya, ia langsung disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan milik sepupunya.

Kenapa Jimin bisa?

Karena Namjoon adalah sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi juga karena Jimin rela gajinya dipotong—dengan alasan Yoongi adalah segalanya untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin kira, perubahan yang dia rasa ketika menciumi Yoongi, akan berkurang.

Namun nyatanya...

Perubahan itu malah membuatnya semakin gila hampir berbulan-bulan lamanya. Selama itu hampir setiap hari ia bermimpi basah tentang Yoongi yang umurnya masih sangat kecil. Sifat Yoongi yang semakin manja padanya (ya, hanya pada Jimin manjanya bertambah) adalah salah satu penyebab Park Jimin jadi tergila-gila pada Yoongi.

Apalagi, semenjak Yoongi masuk sekolah menengah atas, sifat manjanya pada Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi dan fisiknya berubah semakin menggoda (menurut Jimin). Ia mempunyai tubuh yang langsing seperti perempuan dan wajahnya terlihat makin manis.

Di sekolahnya, banyak teman laki-laki Yoongi berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian dan hati Yoongi. Setiap pulang sekolah, Yoongi pasti membawa _oleh-oleh_ berupa cokelat, surat, bahkan ada yang memberinya boneka berukuran besar sehingga membuat Yoongi keberatan. Hal itu sempat membuat Jimin berpikir untuk mengeluarkan Yoongi dari sekolahnya dan beralih pada _home schooling_ —yang jelas-jelas ditolak Jungkook dan Yoongi sendiri.

Jimin tidak suka Yoongi-nya didekati laki-laki lain.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah tujuh malam. Yoongi masih berada di rumah Taehyung sejak pulang sekolah jam empat sore tadi.

"Hobi- _ya_ , Taehyung- _ah_ , apa kalian tidak bosan satu sekolah terus denganku? Dari paud, tk, sd, smp, kita bareng 'kan? Apalagi sekarang kita sudah sma." tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain _playstation_ di rumah Taehyung. Namun pertanyaan Yoongi tidak direspon oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk melakukan _duel_.

"Yah! Kalian ini!" pekik Yoongi dengan wajah sebal.

"Apaa Yoong yoong? Kamu tidak lihat kami sedang ber _duel_?" kata Taehyung yang kedua matanya tetap fokus pada _game_ yang ia dan Hoseok mainkan.

"Huh, lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Dengan sigap tangan kanan Taehyung dan tangan kiri Hoseok menarik masing-masing kaki Yoongi hingga Yoongi terjatuh di atas ranjang Taehyung.

"Jangan dong... Kami 'kan masih pengen main sama Yoongii~" ujar Taehyung. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Yoongi yang telentang. Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tapi kalian mengabaikan aku! Yoongi sebel!"

" _Princess_ -nya Hobi jangan ngambek, yaa.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket untuk beli es krim? Hm?" rayu Hoseok sambil mengelus tangan kiri Yoongi. Tiba-tiba Yoongi memasang raut sedihnya. "Tapi... Yoongi sedang sakit tenggorokan. Kata _daddy_ , Yoongi tidak boleh makan es krim dulu." Ujarnya.

"Lagipula, sekarang juga sudah malam. _Daddy_ juga melarang Yoongi makan es krim malam-malam. Katanya nanti badan Yoongi bisa melar."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, Yoongi mau apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Oke. Tentu saja kami tidak bosan. Kami akan selalu ada buat Yoongi, jagain Yoongi, karena kami sangat sayang sama Yoongi." Jawab Taehyung lalu mencubit hidung Yoongi.

"Hobi sama Taetae baik sekali~ Yoongi juga sayang kalian" ujar Yoongi lalu mengecup pipi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua tidur di rumah Yoongi, ya? Temani Yoongi dan _mommy_ Kookie. Soalnya hari ini _daddy_ lembur."

.

.

"Waahh... Kookie _eomma_ baik sekali mau memasakkan kami makanan yang enak-enak seperti ini!" kata Hoseok yang sedang melahap _bulgogi_ -nya dengan riang. Jungkook tersenyum gemas melihat betapa riangnya kedua sahabat putranya itu. Iya, begitu tahu Yoongi membawa kedua sahabatnya untuk menginap, Jungkook langsung memasak banyak makanan.

"Karena kalian sudah menjadi sahabat Yoongi sejak kecil. Jadi, _eomma_ merasa seperti mempunyai tiga orang anak yang lucu." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengusak kepala Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Kalian sering-sering saja menginap. Nanti _eomma_ akan mema—"

"Tidak boleh tidak boleh! Hobi dan Taetae tidak boleh sering menginap! Nanti jatah Yoongi makan daging berkurang!" kata Yoongi tidak terima.

"Tapi kami rela uang jajan kami habis biar Yoongi senyum terus" kata Taehyung.

Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah itu?" Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk. "Dari dulu, kalau Yoongi sedang sedih atau _badmood_ di sekolah, kita langsung membelikan es krim dan _snack_ kesukaan Yoongi. Karena kita hanya mau Yoongi terus merasa senang." Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Yoongi lihat sendiri 'kan? Taehyung dan Hoseok saja tidak pelit sama Yoongi. Masa Yoongi pelit sama mereka?" kata Jungkook. Yoongi merengut "Tapi kalau urusan makan daging, Yoongi tidak mau berbagi!"

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Hoseok membuat sebuah tenda di dalam kamar Yoongi yang luas. Karena Taehyung dan Hoseok sedang menginap, Yoongi tidak mau kedua sahabatnya itu tidur di kamar tamu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa nih, kita buat tenda di sini?" tanya Hoseok. "Nanti _appa_ -mu marah bagaimana?"

"Ih, Hobi berisik. Tenang saja, _daddy_ tidak akan marah. Ayo tidur. Aku ngantuk."

"Kita seperti anak tk" celetuk Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah cubitan di lengannya dari Yoongi. "Berisik. Jangan protes. Masih mending 'kan tidur di dalam tenda. Apa Taetae mau tidur di teras saja? Nanti Yoongi bisa minta Holly temani Taetae tidur." Ujar Yoongi.

Kalau Yoongi sudah berkata seperti itu, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk diam. Manis-manis begini, mulut Yoongi sangat pedas seperti saus _capcaisin_.

.

.

.

Jimin baru sampai di rumah tepat tengah malam. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar menumpuk—lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Namjoon mengajaknya _minum_ di sebuah kedai makanan.

" _Hyung_? Kau mabuk?" tanya Jungkook sambil membantu Jimin melepas pakaiannya agar tidak gerah. "Mmm... aku cuma minum dua botol _soju_ , Kook- _ah_. Bersama Namjoon" jawab Jimin.

"Kook- _ah_... dimana _sugar_ ku?"

"Mungkin sedang bermain di kamarnya bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok"

"Kenapa ada mereka di sini?"

"Yoongi yang meminta mereka untuk menginap di sini. Katanya sih biar Yoongi dan aku tidak kesepian."

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Jimin menuju kamar Yoongi. Ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu.

.

.

Saat Jimin melihat Yoongi yang terlelap di dalam tenda, Yoongi terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gusar dan...

Tangan kanannya meremas penisnya yang menegang.

 _Apa_ sugar _ku sedang bermimpi basah?_

"Ngg... _daddyyyy_... "

"Ada apa _sugar_? _Daddy_ di sini" Jimin membawa Yoongi keluar dari dalam tenda dan membawanya ke kamar tamu.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Yoongi di ranjang, Jimin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Yoongi. Tangan nakalnya ikut meremas penis Yoongi yang masih menegang.

"Ahh~ _daddy_ ~"

"Buka matamu, _Sugar_ " bisik Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 _Cut! Tebece dulu yaaak_

 _a/n_

 _kayaknya chapter kali ini jelek ceritanya. Garing kres. Aku mau update aja gak pede._

 _adegan nc nya mungkin ada di part depan..._

 _tapi aku gayakin bakal hot jadinya. Jadi, aku minta maaf dulu kalo kalian kecewa._

 _Aku usahain ff ini bakal KELAR sebelum bulan puasa. Biar gak nebar dosa pas bulan puasa:"")_

 _Last, please call me panpan. Jangan "min" ato "thor". Aku bukan jimin, paimin, mimin, ato thor kakaknya loki:''D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**W. A. R. N. I. N. G.**_

 _ **Ini enceh-nya GAK HOT. Karena perlu para readers tau... adegan enceh itu gampang BANGET bayanginnya. Tapi kalo mau ditulis... yatuhan. SUSAH:""")**_

 _ **Jadi maapkeun kalo enceh yang kalian minta gak se-hot mulut min suga dan se-hot abs park jimin.**_

 _ **p.s**_

 _ **enceh-nya bukan adegan sodok-sodokan loh**_

 _Yoongi pov_

Aku bermimpi...

Aku berada di kamar milik _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Tapi... nuansanya berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana nuansanya. Perbedaan yang bisa aku jelaskan adalah tidak adanya foto _pre wedding_ mereka, seprai dan selimut yang terpasang berwarna merah—karena setahuku mereka tidak punya seprai dan selimut berwarna merah.

" _Sugar_..."

Itu suara _daddy_. _Daddy_ terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi. Rambut _ash grey_ -nya berantakan, dan tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuh bagian atasnya.

Aku mendekati _daddy_ dan langsung memeluknya. "Kenapa _daddy_ tidak pakai baju? Nanti _daddy_ bisa kedinginan loh" tanyaku. _Daddy_ hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibir bawahku. " _Sugar_ 'kan bisa menghangatkan tubuh _daddy_?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

 _Daddy_ tidak menjawab. Ia membawa tubuhku ke atas ranjang.

" _Sugar_..." _Daddy_ mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Jari-jari gemuknya membelai bibir, leher dan berhenti sesaat di dadaku—memainkan putingku dengan ditekan, ditarik, dicubit, dan dipeluntir.

"Ahhh~ _daddy_..." tanganku memegang tangan _daddy_ yang sedang memainkan putingku.

Tangan satunya mengusap-usap selangkanganku yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam tipis berwarna putih. Membuat desahanku semakin menjadi.

" _Daddy_.. hentikan.. nanti kalau ketahuan _mommy_ bagaimana?"

Sepertinya _daddy_ sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Bibirnya mulai mengecup leherku dan tangannya mulai mengocok penisku.

Aku merasa keenakan. Membuat kepalaku pening dan kedua mataku terpejam erat.

"Ahh~ _daddy_ ~"

"Buka matamu, _Sugar_ " bisiknya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Tunggu.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Dan _daddy_ (yang sedang meremas-remas penisku) benar-benar ada di sampingku. " _Daddy_?"

"Kamu bermimpi basah tentang _daddy_ heum?" tanyanya yang membuat wajahku merona. Aku malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi basah tentang ayah kandungku sendiri? Ini gila.

" _Da_ - _daddy_... tolong jangan marahi aku, jangan bilang sama _mommy_. Yoongi tidak sengaja.."

Tangannya mulai berhenti meremas penisku. Tetapi malah melepas celana pendekku dan langsung mengelus-elus paha dalamku. Bukannya berontak, aku malah membiarkan tangan _daddy_ bermain pada selangkanganku—salahkan aura seksi yang menguar dari _daddy_ saat ini.

" _Daddy_ juga sering mimpi basah tentang Yoongi..." bisiknya. Tubuhku meremang. Kenapa _daddy_ seperti itu?

" _Daddy_ tidak tahu kalau _Sugar_ suka tidur tanpa celana dalam.. Sejak kapan?"

"Mmmh... sejak SMP. Selangkangan Yoongi pernah iritasi. Kata _mommy_ , Yoongi harus melepas celana dalam kalau mau tidur."

Tangan _daddy_ mulai memainkan penisku—kali ini ia meremasnya dengan gemas.

" _Da_ - _daddy_..." tanganku menggenggam tangan usil _daddy_ ku. Aku merasa takut.

" _Daddy_ akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan orgasme-mu, _Sugar_. Setelah itu, giliran _Sugar_ yang membantu _daddy_. _Eotte_?"

Aku mengangguk. Suara _daddy_ benar-benar menghipnotisku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa perutku mengejang. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai orgasme-ku.

"A-ahh... _Daddy!_ Lebih cepat!"

 _Splurt_

Akhirnya aku mencapai orgasme-ku.

Baru saja aku orgasme, _daddy_ langsung berdiri lalu menarikku untuk duduk. Posisiku tepat berada di depan selangkangannya yang menggembung. Entah mendapat insting dari mana, aku langsung mencium penis _daddy_ yang tertutupi _boxer_. Tindakanku itu membuat _daddy_ menggeram seksi.

" _Sugar_..."

Mungkin _daddy_ dan _mommy_ benar-benar mendidikku menjadi anak yang patuh pada orangtua. Begitu _daddy_ memanggilku, aku langsung melakukan apa yang _daddy_ minta. Aku melepas _boxer_ hitam itu dan langsung memasukkan penis yang membengkak itu ke dalam mulutku dan mengulumnya.

" _Sugar_... kamu pintar, hm? Darimana kamu tahu caranya?"

Sepertinya _daddy_ tidak terlalu memperhatikanku yang mulai beranjak remaja ini. Semenjak aku SMA, aku mulai doyan menonton video porno—ini gara-gara salah satu teman sekelasku yang mengajakku untuk menonton video 'kuda-kudaan'. Awalnya aku jijik. Tapi entah mengapa adegan-adegan panas itu terus melekat erat di otakku dan akhirnya aku _ketagihan_.

"Lebih cepat, _Sugarr_..." _daddy_ terus menekan kepalaku agar aku lebih dalam mengulum penis besarnya. Dan aku menurutinya. Tidak hanya mengulum, aku juga memijat penis _daddy_ yang tidak masuk dalam mulutku dan sesekali aku memainkan 'bola kembar'-nya.

Aku suka ini. Aroma _daddy_ begitu jantan dan menggoda. Ah, _mommy_ beruntung sekali bisa memiliki _daddy_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penis _daddy_ meledak dan menembakkan spermanya yang begitu banyak dalam mulutku. Rasanya aneh. Tapi aku tetap menelannya. Dan beberapa ada yang mengalir hingga leherku.

 _Daddy_ berlutut lalu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sugar._ _Daddy_ suka."

"Yoongi senang kalau _daddy_ suka" aku menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

Raut wajah _daddy_ melembut. "Ini rahasia kita. Oke? Jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Taehyung dan Hoseok."

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mau ada masalah karena kelakuan gila yang dilakukan aku dan _daddy_.

" _Daddy_ tidur, ya? Nanti kita bisa ketahuan _mommy_." Kataku sambil mengelus wajah tampan _daddy_ lalu mencium bibir tebalnya. "Aku mencintaimu, _daddy_ Jimin..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _my precious sugar_ , Yoongi..."

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering merasa berdebar saat dekat dengan _daddy_. Dan aku lebih sering memakai celana pendek ketat saat di rumah—terkadang aku juga hanya memakai celana dalam _girly_ pemberian _daddy_. Iblis telah menghasutku agar aku menggoda _daddy_.

Saat tidak ada _mommy_ , _daddy_ suka menelusupkan tangannya ke celana pendekku—di bagian selangkangan ataupun bagian bokongku. _Daddy_ pernah memintaku untuk melepas kaus yang aku kenakan dan begitu terlepas, _daddy_ langsung 'menyusu' padaku. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku sedang memperhatikan _daddy_ yang sedang 'menyusu'. Sekarang kami berada di ruang keluarga. Aku sangat suka ketika mulutnya menghisap putingku, gigi-giginya mengggit putingku, dan lidahnya yang hangat menjilat putingku hingga basah. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya memilin putingku yang lain dan tangan kirinya (lebih tepatnya jari-jarinya) mengelus lubangku.

" _Daddy_ tahu? Salah satu _fetish_ -ku itu melihat orang yang sedang bermain dengan puting seseorang. Dan aku suka _daddy_ melakukannya padaku" ujarku sambil mengelus rambut _ash grey_ -nya.

 _Daddy_ mendongak lalu mengecup putingku yang basah. "Kamu pernah melihat _daddy_ melakukannya pada _mommy_?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah nonton video porno. Dan aku benar-benar suka bagian itu." Jawabku.

"Oh Tuhan... ternyata sebelum kejadian itu, otak _Sugar_ ku sudah tercemar. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Te-teman sekelasku..."

"Apa kamu pernah disentuh mereka? Seperti yang _daddy_ lakukan?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagus. _Sugar_ kesayangan _daddy_ tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun. Kamu hanya milik _daddy_. Hanya _daddy_ yang boleh melakukannya. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua yang _daddy_ minta."

"Oh _Sugar_.. aku sangat mencintaimu" _daddy_ mengecup putingku berkali-kali.

"Jimin _hyung_? Yoongi? Kalian di mana?"

Astaga. Itu _mommy_. Aku segera memakai kausku kembali dan mulai bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Author pov_

"Ada apa, _mommy_?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah. " _Mommy_ bosan.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke rumah Park _harabeoji_?"

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain?" tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia bosan dengan kampung halamannya.

" _Hyung_ , sekarang 'kan kita sudah jarang main ke sana. Sadar tidak sih?" kata Jungkook. Jungkook menyukai suasana di rumah keluarga Park di Busan.

"Ayo _daddy_. Kita main ke rumah _harabeoji_. Sudah laaama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_." Bujuk Yoongi sambil mengguncang tubuh Jimin.

"Masalahnya, sekarang ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bepergian. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua pergi ke Busan tanpaku" ujar Jimin. Jimin tiba-tiba merasa _mood_ -nya hilang saat Jungkook datang. Padahal, ia sedang asyik 'menyusu' pada Yoongi dan kedatangan Jungkook benar-benar mengacaukannya.

"Oke. Tidak hari ini. Tapi besok. Besok tanggal merah. Kita butuh _refreshing_. Tidak mungkin kita bepergian ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya besok kesempatan kita." Putus Jungkook.

.

.

"Kook- _ah_.. Ada apa? Kau merasa pusing?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Jungkook meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. "Pusing sekali, _hyung_..."jawabnya dengan nada lemah.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Percuma. Sudah dua bulan aku merasa pusing. Aku juga sudah minum obat."

"Sudah kau periksakan ke dokter?"

Jungkook terdiam.

"Kook?"

"A-ah. Belum, _hyung_. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu ke dokter. Mungkin aku cuma terlalu stres."

Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang Jungkook sembunyikan darinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook adalah 'istri' sah-nya. Tentu saja Jimin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Berikan aku nomor telepon bos-mu."

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin mengelus kepala Jungkook sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang memucat akhir-akhir ini. "Aku akan minta cuti untukmu. Kau butuh istirahat, Kook. Lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jiminie~"

Jimin mengangguk. "Tidurlah, Sayang. Cepat sembuh. Aku mencintaimu"

 _Apa benar kau masih mencintaiku, Park Jimin? Setelah melakukan sebuah 'dosa' yang sangat besar?_

 _Apa kau akan berhenti melakukannya jika aku memberitahumu sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui?_

.

.

.

"Ehm... Yoongi- _ya_..."

Yoongi yang sedang membaca sebuah komik mendongak. "Eh? Ada apa, Kihyun- _ah_?"

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Apa kamu mau merayakannya denganku malam ini?"

Wajah Yoongi berbinar. "Benarkah? Selamat ulang tahun ya, Kihyun- _ah_! Aku akan minta ijin pada _daddy_ untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Kihyun mencubit pipi Yoongi. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh. Dandan yang manis, ya?"

Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kihyun yang sekarang sedang menangkup wajahnya. "Yak! Aku ini laki-laki tahu?! Buat apa aku dandan?" kata Yoongi tidak terima.

"Ah, benar juga. Kamu tidak perlu dandan. Baru bangun tidur saja sudah manis kok"

"Iihh Kihyunie nyebeliiin!"

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Ia selalu tidak tahan kalau Kihyun sudah menggodanya seperti tadi. Karena sebenarnya, Yoongi menyukai teman sekelasnya ini. Meskipun Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidak akan pernah memperbolehkan Yoongi mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang—karena Park Jimin telah mengklaim bahwa Yoongi hanya boleh dimiliki olehnya.

"Kihyunie mau kado apa dariku?"

 _Ugh.. berhenti menggenggam tanganku! Kau mau aku kena serangan jantung?!_

"Hm? Aku... mau Yoongi saja bagaimana?"

"Ih, aku serius!"

Kihyun tertawa gemas. Membuat Yoongi merengut atau merengek adalah salah satu hobi Yoo Kihyun. "Apa saja. Aku pasti menyukai semua yang kamu beri, Yoongi- _ya_." Kata Kihyun sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan tatapan memuja.

"Memangnya... kalau aku memberimu telur cicak, apa kamu akan menyukainya?"

.

"Mmhh... _daddyyhh_..."

" _Daddy_ akan mengijinkanmu. Tapi _daddy_ harus menikmati _hole_ -mu dulu, Sayang"

Sekarang Yoongi berada di kantor Jimin. Sepulang sekolah, Yoongi langsung menuju kantor Jimin untuk meminta ijin menghadiri acara perayaan ulang tahun Kihyun.

" _Daddyy_.. gelii"

Jimin terus menjilat _hole_ Yoongi yang sedang mengangkang di sofa ruangannya. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin menggagahi Yoongi. Demi celana dalam Yoongi yang pernah ia pakai untuk masturbasi— _hole_ anaknya itu benar-benar menggoda. Tapi, ia tidak tega.

" _Daddy_ cepaatt.. Yoongi harus bersiap-siap"

Dan dengan terpaksa Jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" _Sugar_ , _daddy_ rasa ini adalah salah satu cara agar orang-orang tidak curiga pada kita. _Daddy_ akan membiarkanmu berpacaran dengan siapapun meskipun sebenarnya _daddy_ tidak suka." Ujar Jimin.

 _Kau benar, Park Jimin. Memang seperti itu seharusnya. Yang kita lakukan akhir-akhir ini adalah sebuah dosa besar. Siapa yang ingin ini semua terjadi? Iblis benar-benar berhasil menghasutmu—atau mungkin kita. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menghianati ibuku sendiri dengan melakukan hal-hal gila itu bersamamu._

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Kihyun menjemput Yoongi.

"Selamat malam ibunya Yoongi, apa Yoongi-nya ada?" tanya Kihyun pada Jungkook yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yoongi ada di dalam. Kamu siapa? Temannya Yoongi?"

Kihyun tersenyum. "Aku calon menantumu, Nyonya Park"

Kedua mata Jungkook melebar. "Kamu... pacar Yoongi? Kenapa Yoongi tidak pernah cerita?"

Baru saja Jungkook akan masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Yoongi, tapi Yoongi sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah merona. "Jangan dengarkan dia, _mommy_! Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Eiy, kenapa tidak mengaku saja? Dia itu tampan lho.." goda Jungkook.

" _Mommyy_.. jangan menggodakuu. Kasihan Kihyun sudah menunggu. Nanti, Yoongi akan cerita pada _mommy_ , oke? _Bye mommy_!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi dan Kihyun sudah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Kihyun yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

"Mana yang lain? Apa mereka belum datang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mereka tidak akan datang"

"Kenapa?"

Kihyun menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. "Malam ini, aku mau merayakan ulang tahun hanya denganmu, Park Yoongi"

Yoongi yang dibalut sebuah kaus lengan panjang putih dengan motif garis-garis berwarna hitam, celana _jeans,_ dan _converse_ berwarna merah terlihat sangat menawan di mata Kihyun. Apalagi dengan wajah meronanya.

"K-Kihyunie.."

"Ya?"

"I-Ini kadomu. Semoga kamu suka" Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Kihyun.

Sebuah buku bermotif Kumamon yang terdapat lirik-lirik lagu yang ditulis tangan oleh Yoongi dan sebuah kalung _silver_ berbandul salib.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yoongi- _ya_ "

"Ah, ayo tiup lilinnya, Kihyun- _ah_!" pinta Yoongi setelah menyalakan lilin ber-angka satu dan lima di atas seloyang _cheese cake_.

"Sebelum meniup lilinnya, aku akan membuat sebuah permohonan..."

Kihyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Yoongi.

"Semoga, Park Yoongi, temanku yang paling manis, yang paling baik, paling cerewet, paling aku sayangi, mau menerima cintaku"

 _Chu~_

Kedua mata Yoongi melebar saat Kihyun mencium bibirnya. Setelah itu, barulah Kihyun meniup lilinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Yoongi... Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku"

 _Ugh. Yoo Kihyun sialan! Aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau kamu terus seperti itu!_

Sepertinya Yoongi akan menceritakan kejadian ini pada Jungkook. Mungkin juga pada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

 _Tebece_

 _a/n_

 _gimana? Kurang panjang? Maapin kalo kurang panjang. Daku lagi stres peringkat di kelas nurun:(( gara-gara si rambut indomi (sekarang spageti) yang berhasil membuatku galau, baper, kesel, selama setengah semester *malah curhat lu*_

 _sorii.. aku belom bikin adegan ena-ena:"( belom pas gitu kayaknya *buat aku* *buat readers nggak*_

 _di chap kemaren aku sengaja nge-cut adegan encehnya. WAKAKAKA._

 _Banyak yang kesel kan ya?_

 _Itulah yang aku rasain pas baca ff nc, tapi pas mau adegan nc, malah di-cut:((_

 _Dannn.. ada pendatang baru.. Kihyun! *prok prok prok*_

 _TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat yang review, fav+follow ff maupun akunku._

 _Buat yang gamau review, aku sumpahin ketagihan nenen mimi peri:(( *CANDA*_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING!**_

 _ **Chapter ini cukup mengecewakan**_

 _Author pov_

"Kihyun- _ah_.. terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang" kata Yoongi setengah berbisik. "Tentu. Ah ya, wajahmu memerah daritadi. Kenapa?" Kihyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan mengelus pipi semerah tomat itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mmm... tidak apa-apa, Kihyun- _ah_. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang" jawab Yoongi.

"Kamu senang karena mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Yoongi yang malu-malu dengan wajah memerah padam membuat Kihyun ingin menelan Yoongi—karena sungguh, itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas dan langsung mengecup pipi itu.

 _Cup_

"Jadi? Yoongi mau jadi pacarku?"

Oh, Yoo Kihyun. Sudah hampir seharian ini kau membuat jantung seorang Park Yoongi menggila. Membuat sang empu sulit berbicara.

"Yoongi mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau jadi pacar Kihyun"

Kihyun mencium bibir Yoongi agak lama. Dan setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kihyun langsung membawa Yoongi dalam dekapannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Park Yoongi_ " bisik Kihyun.

.

"Waah... _uri_ Yoongi kelihatannya senang sekali malam ini? Bagaimana dengan kencanmu sayang?" tanya Jungkook begitu Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin Yoongi terlalu senang, jadi ia langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Aku senang sekali, _mommy_! Sekarang aku sudah jadi pacar Kihyun!" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah berbinarnya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kiri Jungkook lalu berbisik, " _tadi Kihyun juga menciumku tiga kali_ "

.

.

"Hoseok- _ah_... apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang berbeda hari ini?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok yang sedang menatapi Yoongi sama seperti dirinya. "Iya... aku merasa ada yang berbeda, Taehyung- _ah_.. Hari ini ada 'sesuatu' yang saaaaangat cerah. Matahari saja kalah" jawab Hoseok dengan cengirannya.

"Kalian ini ngomongin aku ya?" tanya Yoongi setelah mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Nah... ternyata dia peka juga, Hoseok- _ah_.." Taehyung menyenggol lengan Hoseok.

"Hari ini _uri_ Yoongi kelihatan ceraaah sekali. Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku sudah jadi pacar resmi Kihyun!" jawab Yoongi dengan wajah sumringahnya. Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mendengar jawaban Yoongi hanya melongo tidak percaya. "YANG BENAR?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu... pasti nanti Yoongi jarang main lagi dengan kita. Kihyun pasti maunya sama Yoongi terus" ujar Hoseok.

"Atau mungkin, nanti Kihyun malah melarang kita untuk dekat-dekat sama Yoongi karena kita sering bareng Yoongi." Taehyung menimpali.

"Kalian tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kihyun tahu kok, kalau kalian adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Jadi, Kihyun tidak akan seperti itu." Yoongi menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah sedih—bahkan hampir menangis. "Kalau Kihyun melarangku untuk dekat-dekat dengan kalian, aku lebih baik minta putus."

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang melihat sahabat manis mereka hampir menangis langsung kelabakan "Yoo-Yoongi jangan menangis ya?" rayu Hoseok.

"Seokseok sama Taetae masih akan terus bersahabat 'kan sama Yoongi?"

Kedua pemuda _hyper_ itu mencubit masing-masing pipi Yoongi "Tentu! Kami yang akan melindungimu kalau Kihyun melukaimu, Yoong yoong- _ah_ "

Yoongi langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku sayang kalian!"

.

.

.

" _Daddy_..."

"Mmh?" Jimin hanya menyahut tanpa melepas pandangannya pada mainan kesukaannya—puting kecokelatan milik Yoongi yang sedang ia hisap.

"Akhir-akhir ini.. _Mommy_ kelihatan pucat sekali. _Mommy_ sakit apa?"

" _Mommy_ -mu itu kecapekan, _Sugar_. Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan seberapa banyak pekerjaan _mommy_?"

"Aku takut _mommy_ punya penyakit serius.."

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang membujuk _mommy_ biar mau di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kemarin _daddy_ sudah menawarkan, tapi tidak mau."

"Oke! Aku akan membujuk—"

"Tunggu dulu, _Sugar_... _daddy_ belum selesai 'nyusu'. _Daddy_ masih kangen 'nyusu' sama Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menekan-nekan kedua puting menggemaskan itu.

 _Prang!_

Yoongi dan Jimin terkejut begitu mendengar suara pecahan.

" _Daddy_.. ayo turun! Aku takut _mommy_ kenapa-napa" seru Yoongi sambil merapikan penampilannya yang kacau lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

" _Omo_! _Mommy_! _Mommy_ kenapa?!" Yoongi menemukan Jungkook terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan cangkir yang berada di dekat tangannya.

" _Mommy_... _mommy_ sakit apa?" tanya Yoongi yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi- _ya_... _Mommy_ cuma sakit kepala" jawab Jungkook dengan lirih sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

" _Mommy_ harus ke rumah sakit! Aku tidak mau _mommy_ sakitnya makin parah." Yoongi langsung membantu Jungkook berdiri lalu duduk di sofa. " _Mommy_... tahan sakitnya sebentar, ya?" Yoongi memeluk Jungkook sebentar lalu menghampiri Jimin yang masih berada di kamarnya.

.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_.. kurasa penyakitmu semakin parah..."

"Penyakitku ini memang kecil 'kan kemungkinannya untuk hilang?" ujar Jungkook dengan nada lemah.

"Apa kau tetap tidak akan memberitahu suami dan anakmu?" tanya sang dokter. Jungkook menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Toh Jimin _hyung_ mungkin akan senang jika aku tidak ada"

"Jin _hyung_ , rawat aku di rumahmu saja, ya? Besok jemput aku di kantorku" pinta Jungkook pada sang dokter yang bernama Kim Seokjin. Dahi Seokjin mengernyit "Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa makan enak setiap waktu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku tidak suka rumah sakit, _hyung_. Aku suka rumahmu"

.

"Kim _uisa_ , bagaimana keadaan _mommy_? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook keluar dari dalam tempat Jungkook diperiksa. Seokjin tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya terlalu stres dan kelelahan." Jawabnya.

"Apa itu benar? Jungkook sering mengeluh sakit kepala dan wajahnya semakin pucat akhir-akhir ini" tanya Jimin yang merasa janggal dengan pernyataan tentang kondisi Jungkook.

"Itu karena Jungkook jarang meminum obat yang aku berikan, Tuan Park" jawab Seokjin.

.

" _Yoongiku... ada apa? Kedengarannya kamu sedih sekali?_ "

"Iya, aku sedang sedih, Kihyunie.."

" _Kenapa?_ "

" _Mommy_ sakit karena terlalu kecapekan. Aku sedih kalau lihat _mommy_ sakit..."

" _Yoongiku 'kan anak baik... Jadi, rawatlah ibumu sampai sembuh, ya?_ "

Suara Kihyun benar-benar membuat Yoongi merasa tenang. Terdengar secara langsung maupun lewat sambungan telepon seperti sekarang.

"Iya, Kihyunie"

" _Nah... sekarang tidur ya, Yoongiku_ "

"Tidak mauu"

" _chat lewat katalk saja, ya?_ "

Sepanjang malam itu, Yoongi menghabiskan waktu dengan ber _chatting_ ria dengan sang kekasih.

.

"Kook- _ah_ , tadi Kim _uisa_ bilang kau jarang meminum obat darinya. Kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang sedang merengkuh Jungkook dengan posisi tidur.

"Aku lupa"

"Mana mungkin lupa minum obat sampai dua bulan lamanya? Dasar anak nakal" kata Jimin lalu mencubit hidung Jungkook dengan gemas. "Aw! Sakit _hyung_!" jerit Jungkook. Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengawasimu agar teratur meminum obat. Oke?"

Jimin mengeratkan rengkuhannya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Selamat malam, Kook- _ah_ ~"

Lama Jungkook terdiam dalam rengkuhan Jimin. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Terutama tentang kejadian dimana ia mulai meragukan kewarasan Park Jimin.

 _Flashback_

Jungkook sampai di rumah dengan membawa seloyang kue ulang tahun untuk suaminya, Jimin dan beberapa hadiah. Ia juga berniat memberikan 'hadiah spesial' untuk Jimin karena mereka sudah jarang melakukan hubungan badan.

Sebelum menuju kamarnya, Jungkook menuju dapur untuk menyalakan lilin terlebih dahulu. Saat tiba di kamarnya dan Jimin, ternyata Jimin tidak ada.

' _Kemana Jimin_ hyung _?_ '

Saat melewati kamar Yoongi yang berada di seberang kamarnya dan di sebelah tangga, samar mendengar suara Jimin dari dalam sana.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Dan saat itu juga airmatanya jatuh.

.

" _Baby sugar_ ~"

"Ah, _daddy_. Ada apa?"

" _Baby sugar_ tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Jimin sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yoongi yang sedang bercermin. "Mmm.. hari apa?"

"Ah, iya! Hari ini hari ulang tahun _daddy_! Selamat ulang tahun, _daddy_ Jimin!" Yoongi langsung memeluk dengan erat tubuh Jimin.

Tangan Jimin yang awalnya mengelus punggung Yoongi, turun menuju bokong sintal Yoongi lalu meremasnya.

"Mmh.. tapi _daddy_.. Yoongi tidak punya hadiah untuk _daddy_ "

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Sugar_... _i want you and your hole so bad. Give me all of you for my gift tonight_..." bisik Jimin dengan sensual membuat tubuh Yoongi meremang.

Yoongi melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga menyisakan celana dalam Kumamon-nya lalu berbaring di atas ranjang dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

" _Come and get it_ , _Park Jimin_..."

Dengan cepat Jimin melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Yoongi. Ia memulai 'permainan' dengan mencium ganas bibir Yoongi hingga bibir merah muda itu membengkak dan merekah. Tangan kirinya menjelajahi tubuh mulus Yoongi sementara tangan kanannya bermain pada selangkangan Yoongi yang masih tertutupi celana dalam berwarna putih dengan renda hitam dan motif Kumamon.

Bibir Jimin berpindah dari bibir Yoongi menuju leher, selangka, dada, perut, dan terakhir pada selangkangan. Dengan khidmat ia menghirup aroma dari selangkangan Yoongi. _Aroma yang sangat memabukkan_.

" _Daddyyyhh_... gatal..." Yoongi menggerakkan kedua kakinya gusar.

"Apanya yang gatal, _Sugar_?" tanya Jimin yang masih setia menciumi selangkangan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Mmhhh... lubang Yoongi gatal..." tangan Yoongi semakin mendekatkan kepala Jimin pada selangkangannya. Jimin mulai mengusap lubang surga itu dengan jari gemuknya. "Bagaimana? Apa masih gatal, _Sugar_?"

Yoongi yang tidak tahan langsung mendorong Jimin lalu merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Ia menurunkan celana dalamnya sampai paha hingga nampak kedua bokong putihnya. Tangannya melebarkan bokongnya hingga memperlihatkan lubangnya.

" _Daddy_... _my hole is waiting your big penis_.."

 _JLEB_

"AAH! S-Sakiit!" Yoongi menjerit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Jimin akan langsung memasukkan penis besarnya itu.

"Kamu sendiri yang minta 'kan _Sugar_? _Don't try to stop me_ "

Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya—menumbuk lubang yang sudah lama ia impikan.

"Bagaimana, _Sugar_? Apa penis _daddy_ cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal pada lubangmu, hm?"

"A-aaahh l-lebihh cepaathh, _Daddy_..." dan Jimin pun mempercepat sodokannya.

Tapi, ditengah kenikmatan yang sedang Jimin dan Yoongi rasakan, mereka tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan panas mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk—sedih, marah, kecewa dan air mata yang sudah menetes dari kedua mata itu.

.

Jungkook menjatuhkan kue ulang tahun di depan pintu kamar anaknya dan langsung turun menuju pintu rumah. Apa suaminya itu sudah gila?

"Jin _hyung_ , bisa jemput aku sekarang? A-aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang..."

Jungkook berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan tangis begitu panggilan teleponnya terangkat.

" _Eo? Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai bertugas. Tunggu, ya?_ "

"Heum. Baiklah."

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah Seokjin, Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang ia lihat tadi begitu menyayat hatinya. Melihat Jimin bersama orang lain saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih, apalagi melihat Jimin sedang bersetubuh dengan anak kandungnya, Yoongi.

"Aku melihatnya, _hyung_..."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihatnya! Jimin _hyung_ melakukan seks dengan anakku!"

Seokjin mencengkram bahu Jungkook. "Tidak mungkin, Jungkook- _ah_. Mungkin kau sa—"

"Tidak _hyung_! Aku tidak salah lihat! Itu benar Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi!"

Seokjin mengeraskan rahangnya dan kedua tangannya terkepal. "Semakin brengsek saja suamimu itu, hah?! Dulu ia mendekati rekan kerjanya, sekarang, anaknya. Harusnya aku kebiri saja penisnya itu!" ujarnya dengan penuh amarah. Ya, dulu Jimin sempat berselingkuh dengan rekan kerjanya (tapi tidak sampai melakukan seks).

Kemudian, Seokjin tersadar dari amarahnya. Ia tidak boleh marah sekarang. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan Jungkook.

Seokjin selalu menjadi tempat sandaran bagi Jungkook sejak pertama kali Jungkook memeriksakan kondisinya beberapa waktu lalu. Seokjin sering menawarkan diri menjadi orang yang akan selalu menyemangati Jungkook dalam melawan penyakitnya—kanker otak.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu di sini, Jungkook- _ah_ sampai kau benar-benar tenang. Oke?"

Ia kembali teringat perubahan suami dan anaknya itu. Semenjak Yoongi menginjak usia remaja, ia sangat benci dengan yang namanya dipangku. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia sering minta dipangku oleh Jimin saat sedang makan atau bersantai. Dan Yoongi lebih sering berpakaian seksi seperti memakai celana pendek tipis, kausnya yang sudah kekecilan, dan pernah hanya memakai _sweater_.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia jadi lebih sering tidur di kamar Yoongi. Ia juga jadi jarang meng _gombali_ Jungkook, jarang menciumi Jungkook. Apalagi pandangannya pada Yoongi. Jungkook merasa pandangan itu seperti pandangan orang cabul.

 _Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Kihyunie sekarang sudah tidak pernah datang terlambat lagi, ya? Hehe" kata Yoongi. Saat ini ia dan Kihyun sedang bermesraan di kelas (mumpung sekolah masih sepi). Lengan kiri Kihyun merangkul pundak Yoongi dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Soalnya, ada Yoongi yang selalu menjadi alarm-ku lewat katalk dan telepon" balas Kihyun lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Yoongi. Lalu ia menciumi seluruh wajah Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Kihyunie.. jangan suka cium-cium Yoongi"

"Loh, kenapa? 'kan Yoongi pacar Kihyun?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah. "Ini di sekolah. Nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Yoongi manis sekali sih? Aku jadi gemas" sekarang, Kihyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis kekasihnya. Diam-diam tangan kanannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam seragam Yoongi dan mengelus pinggang Yoongi.

Yoongi yang terkejut dengan sentuhan Kihyun pada pinggangnya langsung menahan tangan itu. "Kihyunie mau ngapain?"

Kihyun tidak menjawab. Tetapi malah mencium bibir Yoongi agak kasar dan tangannya terus mengelus pinggang Yoongi.

"Mmh! K-Kihyu—"

"EHEM"

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika mendengar suara deheman yang ternyata dari Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Yoo Kihyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin memperkosa Yoongi _eoh_?!" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak! Aku bukan mau memperkosa Yoongi! Aku hanya berciuman dengannya" jawab Kihyun. "Tapi, lihat tanganmu, Tuan Yoo mesum!" kata Hoseok.

"Kenapa? Aku masih sadar kok. Aku cuma ingin mengelus pinggang Yoongi saja. Tidak lebih. Aku belum mau menjebol Yoongi sekarang, tapi nanti, setelah aku melamarnya"

"Kihyunie yakin mau melamar Yoongi?"

"Kenapa tidak? Selama kita bisa menjaga agar hubungan kita ini tidak rusak, aku akan menikahimu, Park Yoongi"

Taehyung dan Hoseok memutar kedua mata mereka malas. "Kalian ini, belum masuk usia legal sudah bicara tentang menikah. Sekolah dulu yang benar! Kami tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi menikah dengan orang bodoh" ujar Taehyung lalu menoyor kepala dua orang yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Dasar protektif" cibir Kihyun.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya Yoongi bagi kami" balas Hoseok.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Jungkook memanfaatkan waktu jam makan siangnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya karena hari ini ia berencana akan tinggal bersama Seokjin sampai ia benar-benar pulih.

.

"Tuan, Anda mau pergi ke mana? Kenapa membawa koper?" tanya salah satu _butler_ saat Jungkook keluar dari dalam kamar dengan membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berobat" jawab Jungkook dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus membawa barang sebanyak itu, Tuan?" tanya _butler_ itu lagi.

"Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Tolong jangan katakan pada Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi, ya?"

"Ke-kena—"

Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan _butler_ itu dengan wajah penuh harap. "Aku mohon. Jangan katakan pada mereka berdua kalau aku pergi dari rumah ini. Kalau Jimin _hyung_ bertanya di mana barang-barangku, bilang saja kalau aku baru saja menyumbangkannya. Kalau dia tanya di mana aku, bilang saja, aku sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri, oke? Aku mempercayakanmu"

 _Butler_ bermarga Lee itu mau tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan Jungkook. Ia pernah tidak sengaja memergoki Jungkook saat menangis di dapur atau di ruang keluarga saat suami dan anaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

.

"Jin _hyung_ , jemput aku di rumah. Aku mau menaruh barang-barangku dulu baru kembali ke kantor"

" _Oke. Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menghabiskan makananku dulu_ "

"Cepat, _hyung_. Sebelum jam makan siangku habis"

" _Ck. Iya iya. Dasar tidak sabaran_ "

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Seokjin menjemput Jungkook di rumah.

"Kau serius mau tinggal di rumahku? Nanti kau menyesal lagi" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku serius. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Kalau kau tinggal di rumahku, kupastikan kau tidak lupa untuk meminum obat-obatmu dan menjalani kemoterapi"

Junngkook menghela napas. "Iya. Aku tahu kok. Seorang dokter mana mungkin melalaikan pasiennya 'kan? Kalau aku mati, kau yang akan disalahkan"

Sesampainya di rumah Seokjin, Jungkook langsung membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh sang pemilik rumah lalu kembali ke kantor. Sebelum kembali ke kantor, Jungkook sempat membeli _handphone_ dan _SIM card_ baru agar Jimin tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Jimin- _ah_ "

"Ada apa, _Sajangnim_?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan sebuah tiket. "Tiket untuk _honeymoon_? Kau bercanda? Pekerjaanku dan Jungkook masih sangat me. num. puk, Kim _sajangnim_ yang terhormat" kata Jimin.

"Apa salahnya? Kalian berdua butuh _quality time_. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat berterima kasih karena Bos-ku memberiku kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan 'istri' tercinta" ujar Namjoon dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jimin menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, _Sajangnim_ "

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jungkook dan Yoongi."

"Oh, apakah aku boleh mengajak Yoongi berkencan, Park Jimin?"

Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan membunuh. "Dasar tidak ingat umur. Kau bisa dianggap pedofil kalau berkencan dengan anakku"

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook, ia merasa aneh.

 _Ada yang hilang._

Dengan gusar ia keluar dari dalam kamar untuk menemui _butler_ - _butler_ nya.

"Kau, kau 'kan yang biasanya membereskan kamarku? Di mana barang-barang Jungkook?" tanya Jimin pada salah satu _butler_ -nya.

"Tadi Tuan Jeon menyumbangkan barang-barangnya, Tuan Park"

"Kau serius? Bahkan aku tidak menemukan barangnya sedikitpun" tanya Jimin meyakinkan. Sang _butler_ yang dipercaya Jungkook itu menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku serius. Akulah yang membantu Tuan Jeon membereskan lalu mengantarkan barang-barangnya ke tempat peloakan"

Dan ketika Jimin membuka lemari pakaiannya, tidak ada satupun pakaian Jungkook di dalam sana. Ia langsung menelpon Jungkook.

Sialnya, nomor Jungkook sedang tidak aktif. Ia jadi menyesal kenapa tidak meminta nomor telepon teman-teman terdekat Jungkook yang ia kenal. Lalu, Jimin mencoba melacak keberadaan Jungkook melalui _handphone_ Jungkook dan sialnya lagi, usahanya kali ini tidak berhasil.

Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi orang tua Jungkook atau keluarganya. Bisa-bisa ia malah dibantai karena dianggap lalai menjaga istri.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sangat lelah. Ditambah lagi 'istri'nya pergi dari rumah.

.

" _Daddy_? _Daddy_ kenapa?"

Jimin merasa terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Ia memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring di ranjang.

" _Daddy_ capek? _Daddy_ mau apa?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

" _Daddy_ mau _susu_. Seperti biasa, _Sugar_ "

Yoongi langsung melepas atasan piyama yang dikenakannya begitu tahu apa yang diinginkan Jimin sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin langsung 'menyusu' pada Yoongi.

"Akh! Sakit..." jerit Yoongi saat Jimin terlalu kencang menggigit puting kanannya. Bukannya meminta maaf, tapi Jimin malah melakukan hal yang sama pada puting kiri Yoongi hingga kedua puting itu terdapat bekas gigitan.

"Lepas celanamu"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Yoongi langsung menuruti perintah Jimin. Sementara itu, Jimin keluar dari kamar Yoongi untuk mengambil kamera di kamarnya.

" _Daddy_ kenapa bawa kamera?"

Jimin yang sedang memasang _tripod_ pada kameranya itu menyeringai. " _Daddy_ mau merekam kenangan indah kita, _Baby Sugar_. Video ini nanti bisa membantu _daddy_ saat jauh darimu" jawabnya.

Selama ini, saat Jimin sedang di luar kota ataupun di luar negeri, ia akan bermasturbasi dengan satu celana dalam milik Yoongi yang ia ambil dari keranjang kotor di kamar Yoongi

Jimin mulai merekam kegiatan 'panas'nya dengan Yoongi. Ia merekam dengan jelas saat mereka bercumbu, saat tangan kiri Jimin menjelajahi tubuh mungil itu, dan saat penis Jimin menggenjot lubang Yoongi.

 _Yah. Semoga video panasmu itu tidak tersebar, Park._

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa obat-obat yang kuminum ini benar? Kenapa aku merasa aku semakin lemas, ya?" tanya Jungkook sambil meraba kulit tengkuk dan lengannya yang terasa panas. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Meskipun belum ada tanda-tanda penyakitmu akan sembuh, jangan menyerah, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau menjalani kemoterapi-mu?"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Ya. Kau harus. Ini demi kesembuhanmu" jawab Seokjin tegas.

Mereka hanya berhubungan sebatas dokter dengan pasiennya. Tapi entah kenapa, Seokjin merasa harus berhasil membantu Jungkook untuk melawan penyakitnya. Ia tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

"Aku sendiri tidak ada inisiatif untuk benar-benar sembuh, _Hyung_. Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau orang yang aku cintai malah berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Jungkook. Airmatanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Keluargaku sudah sangat bangga dengan aku yang sekarang. Jadi, apa aku masih perlu membuat mereka bangga, bahagia? Yang ada mereka akan bosan"

Seokjin menghela napas melihat Jungkook yang benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Jungkook- _ah_... kalau kau tidak mau bertahan hidup demi Jimin, setidaknya... bertahanlah untukku. Aku tahu, aku hanya doktermu. Tapi, aku mohon, bertahanlah untukku" pinta Seokjin. Kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh yang semakin kurus itu. "Saat melihatmu, aku merasa kau adalah reinkarnasi dari adikku yang sudah meninggal saat kami masih kecil. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah yang membuatku termotivasi untuk menjadi dokter bagi penderita kanker sepertimu."

"Aku menyayangimu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kumohon, bertahanlah untukku"

Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Seokjin. Ia merasa senang karena ada orang selain keluarganya yang menyayanginya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau, _Hyung_. Aku mau sembuh demi _kakak_ ku, Kim Seokjin" bisik Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _Untuk readers fanfic ini, maaaaf sekali. Aku gak bisa nepatin janji karena di bulan mei aku bener-bener pusing, gak bisa mikir buat ff ini._

 _Ah, iya. Minta pendapat dong._

 _Menurut kalian, aku perlu bikin adegan nc-nya yoongi sama kihyun gak? Kali aja kalian pengen. Soalnya aku pengen. Hehe._

 _Sekarang pikiranku makin kotor gara-gara foto-foto laknat di gc para fujoshi (REAL FUJOSHI. Yang gak demen couple bb x gb).sering bayangin gimana telanjangnya yoongi *ampun tuhan*_

 _Sudah._

 _Terima kasih untuk review-nya yaaa (terutama buat_ _ **Deersyu, Peach Prince**_ _. Review kalian bikin gemess:3)_

 _(untuk kakak_ _ **Phylindan**_ _~ aaa... makasih banyak sudah mau baca dan review:3)_

 _TERIMA KASIH untuk semua readers yang review-nya ucul-ucul bin mesum kayak jimin:3 review yang panjang maupun pendek_

 _Tunggu adegan ena ena di chapter chapter selanjutnya (kalo ada). LOPYUU._


End file.
